As the antenna selector used in the communication device employing the antenna selecting diversity system that selects the antenna for use in communication from a plurality of antennas, a non-selected branch terminating condition switching circuit is disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example.
In an antenna selecting diversity reception of a mobile radio equipment on a time-division multiple access system (a communication device in which a signal is sent out only to a particular time slot to which each station is assigned), the non-selected branch terminating condition switching circuit set forth in Patent Literature 1 switches the optimum terminating condition for the non-selected branch (a receiving antenna) between a transmitting operation and a receiving operation while selecting a transmitting/receiving antenna.    Patent Literature 1: JP-B-3119642